Reencuentro
by Ellewan
Summary: Eren es un exitoso detective que intenta arrestar al mafioso más peligroso de Europa. Pero ese hombre siempre se mantuvo un par de pasos por delante, en todos los sentidos. Riva/Ere. Advertencia: *LEMON* (Basado en un doujinshi de la pareja.)


**¡Preciosuras! Un pequeño regalito de entremés en lo que actualizo lo demás. Es un poquito cliché con lo de la reencarnaciones, pero es que en el dibujo original lo cortan en la mejor parte, por eso lo completé con mi mente depravada, jajajajaja. Prefiero muchisisisisimo que Eren se tire a Levi, pero es que esta pareja es linda de todas formas.**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, ni mucho menos el doujin original ( member_ ?mode=medium&illust_id=38623948 Autor: 落音)**

**Advertencias: LEMON. "Shitty oneshot".**

* * *

No tenía que ser un genio como su hermanastra como para saber que estaba en un problema, uno grave, en empaque compacto y muy posiblemente el último de su vida. Sin querer un ligero temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo al clavar su mirada en los ojos de su captor, recriminándose en su interior por lo ingenuo que fue, por supuesto, Annie merecía un Oscar con su actuación, jamás habría si quiera imaginado que ella resultaría ser una infiltrada en la policía.

Levi era un mafioso, no uno cualquiera, prácticamente en todos los oscuros rincones de Europa su nombre era conocido, respetado y temido. Casi podía considerar un honor el hecho de que semejante personaje se tomara la molestia de encargarse de él, en su propia casa y solo ellos dos, qué romántico.

-Una rata no debería aspirar a cazar un águila, mocoso.- Masculló el más adulto, apuntando su pistola a la cara de su víctima.

Eren estaba atado de manos, sentado contra una pared de su propia habitación. El rojo vivo de su sangre decoraba gran parte del suelo que le rodeaba, estaba seguro de que tenía un par de costillas rotas por el dolor que sentía cada vez que intentaba respirar, de su nariz y la comisura de su boba brotaba sangre, su pelo que antes estaba cuidadosamente peinado ahora estaba hecho un lío, boqueaba por aire ante la incomodidad y solo pudo responder al otro con una mirada cargada de veneno.

-hmph - Levi por su parte disfrutaba el momento, ese chiquillo tenía agallas, es una pena haberlo conocido en semejantes circunstancias, si hasta pudo ser un buen recurso. Se acercó un par de pasos, casi jugando con el arma que sostenía, pasando de apuntar a su cabeza, a su pecho, finalmente bajó el arma. Le escrutaba con la mirada en silencio…el niño era, cómo decirlo, lindo.

"Esa mirada…aun ahora" No pudo evitar desviar sus ojos a las piernas de Eren, firmes, largas y abiertas, casi sugería una depravada invitación.

-¡Si vas a matarme, hazlo ya!- Rugió molesto al sentirse acosado por la mirada afilada de su acompañante, sosteniendo un intenso contacto visual. ¡Cuánto odiaba a ese hombre, su semblante continuaba impávido, incluso cuando minutos atrás sostenían una pelea, en la cual no tuvo la más mínima oportunidad de tan siquiera rozarle con un golpe.

Levi por su parte terminó con la distancia que los separaba y se agachó a la altura del detective, con su mano libre sujetó con brusquedad los cabellos del más joven, logrando que soltara un bufido.

"Delicioso, me pregunto cuántos sonidos más podría sacarle."

-Me parece bien…- Eren no pudo evitar un violento escalofrío que le recorrió, tanto por la serena respiración del otro al chocar con su rostro, como por el miedo natural de todo ser humano al enfrentarse a la muerte, una cosa era llamar al diablo y otra muy diferente verlo llegar.

-Me siento un poco indeciso.- Sintió el metal del arma rozar suavemente su mejilla hasta quedar justo frente a su ojo izquierdo.

-¿Qué te parece por aquí? - Preguntó con sorna. -O tal vez mejor aquí.-.

-¡Gah! - Dejó escapar un gemido al sentir la pistola presionando cruelmente en su manzana de Adán. Estaba tan ensimismado en los orbes ajenos que ni se percató cuando el arma se alejó de su ojo. - ¡M…mal… nacido! -. Levi pareció ignorarlo y acercó sus labios a su oído.

-Me pregunto por dónde debería penetrarte mi bala.- Susurró de manera sensual. Era un hecho, ese maldito sujeto estaba de psiquiatra.

Sintió que le abría la camisa hecha jirones y recorría su pecho, rozaba sus pezones con el frío metal que tantos escalofríos le provocaba. Eren no dejaba de mirarlo con rabia. Pero esto parecía divertir más a Levi.

-¡Mmg…Qué?! - Abrió sus ojos tanto como sus cuencas le permitieron, la maldita arma estaba apuntando justo en su entrepierna.-Podría entrar desde aquí también- Presionó al punto de causar dolor.

Eren forcejeó con sus ataduras hasta hacerse daño en sus muñecas, no, no, no todo menos eso, ¡Que le dispare en el ombligo, en la mano, en la cabeza, en una nalga, donde sea pero ahí no! Siempre se jactó diciendo que no temía a la mierte, pero esa sería una dolorosa y muy incómoda. Pensó en cuanto insulto conocía pero se mordió la lengua, no se atrevió a abrir la boca para provocarlo.

No había atisbo de duda en el semblante de Levi, en serio se atrevía a disparar en cualquier momento y no dejaba de ejercer presión en ESE punto. Eren no soportó más y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tensando la mandíbula esperando lo peor, de todas formas moriría esa noche de una u otra forma.

Finalmente Levi se cansó de jugar, no le gustó nada que Eren cerrara sus ojos, definitivamente deseaba perderse más en esas orbes verdes que tanto le gustaban, desde hace tanto tiempo.

-Parece que esta pistola no te interesa- En un grácil movimiento arrojó el arma lejos y sostuvo las piernas de Eren, acomodándose entre ellas, pegando sus cuerpos completamente. -Esta otra pistola también entraría perfectamente.- Simuló una penetración contra el trasero de Eren, quien soltó un sonoro suspiro aterrado. Sin duda sintió una dureza allá abajo, eso era malo.

-¡N…no….me….no me toques, cerdo! ¿No me ibas a matar?! ¡Cobarde! ¡Ah! - Gimió con vergüenza al sentir la lengua del criminal recorrerle el cuello. A la mierda la prudencia, su trabajo, la vida… y él que pensaba que Mikasa se encargaría de que muriera en celibato, se supone que el hombre que ahora acariciaba su torso, momentos atrás iba a matarlo. Intentó forcejear otra vez, pataleó con sus piernas ahora libres pero solo consiguió frotarse más contra el cuerpo del otro y sin querer, excitarse. ¡Maldición! No era un patético adolescente como para ponerse duro ahora, pero bueno, tal vez era un patético adulto.

-Tu cuerpo parece más sincero, Eren.- Y era cierto, estaba a medio camino de dureza en sus partes nobles, sonrojado hasta las orejas, sus labios hinchados y sangrando, jadeando (en parte por el dolor de sus heridas) y sus pupilas visiblemente dilatadas. Una visión simplemente estimulante. Limpió la sangre del rostro de Eren con la manga de su camisa, poco le importó que se arruinara.

Lo besó, un beso con gula, desesperado y cargado de pasión. Por más que Eren intentó negarse y girar el rostro, Levi se lo impidió sosteniendo su barbilla, con su pulgar hizo que abriera la boca para explorar con su lengua dentro de ella. El castaño se sentía confundido, podría morderle la puta lengua al enano y al menos eso se llevaría a su tumba con orgullo, pero por todos los titanes que ni existen, el tipo era un maldito dios besando. No se dio cuenta cuando le estaba respondiendo, y es que desde hace rato, algo le decía que todo estaba bien. En vez de sentirse como el más vil de los traidores, se sentía casi nostálgico, como si esperara ese contacto desde hacía tiempo.

-¿Aun no me recuerdas, chiquillo? Supongo que tendré que "_**estimular" **_tu memoria- Se separó de su boca para morder su cuello, y acariciar sus pezones con sus dedos, no podía creer que lo tenía entre sus brazos otra vez.

-¡Ugh! -Eren soltaba gemidos ahogados, gruñidos y toda clase de sonidos que lo hacían arder en vergüenza, al mismo tiempo deleitando los oídos de Levi, que a estas alturas se encontraba ya desabrochando el pantalón del menor. -¡Mal….maldito! ¡Ya acaba con esto! ¡Ah!- Gritó desesperado al sentir como Levi comenzaba un lento masaje en su miembro, no entendía el punto de lo que hacía el mayor, si hasta parecía querer complacerlo.

-Por su puesto que voy a acabar, pero si te sigues tensando será más incómodo para los dos.- Besó de nuevo su cuello y subió su rostro hasta quedar a centímetros del contrario, perdiéndose en esa mirada fiera que tanto le gustaba.

-¡No, no, no diablos! - Eren sintió algo, algo grande y tibio rozar su trasero y se temió lo peor. -¡Mi….mierda! ¡Agh! - Estiró su cabeza hacia atrás y se mordió fuertemente su labio inferior hasta herirse, el dolor y la incomodidad se hacían insoportables, se retorció lo más que pudo sintiendo el escozor en en sus manos y el dolor en sus costillas, de poco le sirvió, en pocos segundos Levi ya se encontraba completamente dentro, llenándolo, besando su pecho.

Pronto el mafioso buscó con desesperación los labios de Eren ahogando sus gritos, sostenía su cuerpo por las caderas, iniciando un tortuoso y forzado ritmo de embestidas. Eren se sentía morir, por un lado estaba el insoportable dolor de las penetraciones y por otro el inmenso placer que sentía cuando tocaba ese maldito punto que le hacía enloquecer. Qué ironía, tener el mejor sexo de su vida con el HOMBRE que hace momentos lo mataría, que hace días pretendía arrestar, con las manos atadas y ¿Ya mencionó que era un hombre? ¿Acaso era masoquista? Todo era más retorcido de solo pensar que por alguna razón, presentía que no era solo sexo, pero eso es imposible.

Levi se sentía en la misma gloria, era como desvirgar al chico por segunda vez, aunque si se reprochó a sí mismo, pudo ser un poco menos rudo con él, pero los gemidos que dejaba salir de vez en cuando y el sonrojo en su cara le indicaban claramente que aunque no lo declarara a los cuatro vientos, Eren comenzaba a disfrutarlo en el fondo.

-M….m.. …- En serio, la cordura abandonó su ser completamente, en un susurro lastimero, casi inaudible, deseó que el otro se moviera más rápido, quien con gusto lo complació, sus miradas se cruzaron una nueva vez, y Levi pudo leer en esas orbes aquello que andaba buscando. Eren sintió como ahora sus manos eran desatadas con suavidad, no perdió tiempo para aferrarse al cuello del criminal y acomodar su cadera para recibirlo mejor.

-¡Ya…ya casi….Eren!- Y así fue, unas cuantas embestidas más y el joven sintió su interior colmado del semen de Levi, en ese mismo momento no resistió más y se corrió sobre su abdomen con la mente en blanco. Sin duda el orgasmo más intenso de toda su vida, aunque le costara creerlo. Se quedaron abrazados unos momentos, hasta que lentamente Levi salió de su interior haciéndole gemir levemente.

-Se tardó mucho, sargento. Nunca pensé que le vería de nuevo en estas circunstancias. Pensé que de verdad me matarías.- Sonrió ya pudiendo respirar con regularidad tras el orgasmo y mirandolo sorprendido. Qué forma tan bizarra de recordar tu vida pasada.

-…-Levi se limitó a acomodarse la ropa y hacer lo mismo con Eren, se puso de pie y colocó a Eren sobre la cama. -No sabes los problemas que me causaste para evitar que te mataran, maldito mocoso suicida. ¿Acaso siendo un detective, no encontraste sospechoso que me quedara solo aquí contigo?- Echó un vistazo rápido a la habitación- Tienes un botiquín o algo aquí ¿No? La verdad no es grave pero hay que tratar eso. Perdiste mucha sangre y creo que te rompí algo antes.

Eren en un ataque de felicidad abrazó con fuerza a Levi, casi tirándolo a la cama sobre él, siempre supo que esperaba a alguien, pero nunca imaginó que le encontraría en ese día, de esa forma. Por su parte Levi se rompía la cabeza buscando la forma de mantener a Eren a salvo, ya que lo encontró de nuevo, no lo dejaría ir jamás. Poco le importaba irse a vivir a la luna o fingir su muerte con tal de hacer todo aquello que el destino le impidió en el pasado.

Desde el momento en que lo vio tomó su decisión.

* * *

**Aclaro que lo de la reencarnación fue invento mío, para justificar ese lemon, no me van las violaciones, mucho menos con esta pareja. **


End file.
